


It's Too Cold Outside

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in a bar during a blizzard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Cold Outside

“There’s no way we’re getting out of here now,” you said quietly to yourself, cursing your luck for today.

Your other friends hadn’t even made it here. After an hour’s worth of text message conversations and planning out, you realized that they definitely weren’t making it here now. You kind of didn’t want them to, based on what you saw when you looked out the window. Or more like what you couldn’t see, because the visibility distance was only a couple feet long. You could see how big the snowflakes were, and they were falling quickly as the wind blew them around. It didn’t seem to be calming down any time soon.

You took a sip of your drink, annoyed that you hadn’t checked the forecast for today. There was nothing left to do now but wait, because there was no way you were going to leave here any time soon. You took your phone out of your bag, checking the time and sighing when you saw that it was 7pm.

You heard Gavin, your co-worker, stir in his seat next to you, setting an empty glass down on the bar counter. He was a pretty attractive guy. You weren’t gonna lie about the crush that you’d had on him ever since you’d met him. According to your friends, he also liked you. But he had yet to make a move. Maybe you would be the one to do it.

You looked around the room, figuring out how many people were left. There was you, Gavin, two older guys in one corner, and what seemed like a couple at a table near the entrance. There was one thing you all had in common; you were all stuck here.

"Wonder when it’s gonna stop snowing," you heard Gavin say to the bartender, and your attention was caught on his accent. That accent never got old to you.

"Doesn’t seem like it’s gonna calm down any time soon. Looks like we’re all gonna have to get comfy around here. Unless you wanna try to drive," the bartender replied, wiping the counter down.

"Definitely not driving anywhere, you can’t even see five feet in front of you out there."

It’s not like you even had the option of driving home. You and Gavin had been taken cabs here. You didn’t drive when you expected to get drunk. Might as well save the potential hassle of getting a designated driver and just take a cab home. You didn’t live too far from here anyway.

You sighed, turning back to look out the window. You rummaged through your bag, taking out a phone charger.

"Mind if I charge my phone?" you asked the bartender.

"There’s a plug right over there," he answered, pointing at the area at the end of the row of bar stools.

"Thanks."

You got up from your stool, spotting the plug immediately. You left your phone charging, trusting that none of the seven people in the room would do anything to it.

"Could I borrow the charger after you’re done with it?" you heard Gavin ask as you sat back down in your seat.

"Sure," you answered.

"Bored yet?” he asked.

“Not yet. You’re here to keep me company.”

“We gotta stick together,” he smiled.

“You sure you couldn’t find a working cab service either?” you asked for the second time. Neither of you had been able to.

“Nope.”

There was a brief silence between the two of you, and you couldn’t help the blush that appeared on your face as you saw Gavin peek at you.

“I think you’re very pretty,” he blurted out suddenly, taking you by surprise.

You were unsure of how to respond. Your friends had been right apparently. You momentarily thought that maybe it was just a compliment and he meant nothing by it but hey, there was a blizzard going on making it so that you were stuck together and maybe this was fate.

“Thanks. I think you’re cute too,” you answered confidently.

“Then I guess this weather turned out to be lucky for me,” he smiled.

“Maybe for me too,” you blushed. Your friends were right.

“Wanna head to one of the booths?” he asked, nodding in the direction of the booths all the way across the room.

They were definitely more private than sitting in the middle of the bar, and you felt your stomach twist in excitement and nerves as you went over the thought that he wanted to be somewhere private with you.

  
  


After talking (and occasionally flirting) for two hours, you and Gavin had become easily comfortable around each other. He was very easy to talk to, and you spent a lot of time talking about stupid things you had both done. It had turned into a mini competition. His top ones were the time he got stuck in between his chair and desk at work, when he had gotten his finger stuck in a bottle, and another time when he had gotten his finger stuck in a hole in his desk. You’d laughed along with him, wondering how someone who seemed to be pretty smart could end up in all those situations. He laughed extra hard at your answers, nearly running out of air when you told him of the time you had almost super glued two of your fingers together while trying out a DIY home decoration.

Now, the conversation had died down a bit, and you could feel the atmosphere of the bar change a lot since the time you had first began talking to Gavin. The two of you were sitting silently, watching the couple who was also here. It was bad karaoke time, and they were on the third song. You’d all clapped after every song they’d completed, Gavin cheering them on while you grinned widely. You were all stuck here against your own will, but that didn’t mean you weren’t gonna have a good time.

“They’re pretty good,” Gavin said, as you nodded in agreement.

“Better than I could do.”

“Don’t lie. I bet you’re the best singer on earth. You just don’t want to admit it,” he laughed.

“You’re absolutely right. Sorry for lying to you,” you said sarcastically.

Gavin grinned, reaching around to put an arm around your waist, causing your heart to immediately quicken.

You shuffled yourself closer to him, so that your body was now pressed against his. He smiled and tightened his hold on you slightly.

Your eyes darted over to the window, and you saw that the snow had nearly stopped. There were small snowflakes still falling, and the wind was no longer pushing snow around furiously.

“I think this blizzard is done with,” you said, signaling over to the window.

“And it left quite the amount of snow behind. How long was it? A good four hours?” he asked.

“Definitely at least four,” you answered.

You were surprised that neither your or Gavin had gotten drunk, as you initially thought would happen. After all, you had been in this bar for many hours now, with alcohol surrounding you.

“If I asked you to head home with me, would you?” you asked.

“There’s no way you’re driving out there,” he answered immediately.

“Nope, since no cab services seem to be functioning. But we could walk. Or I could. You can come along if you’d like.”

He was quiet for a couple seconds, deciding whether you were serious or not. And you were, because there was no way you were having a sleepover at a bar.

“How far away is your place?” he asked.

“Probably a fifteen minute walk from here,” you answered. You’d thought about walking earlier, but one look out the window and you decided that you liked being able to see your surroundings while you walked.

Gavin took out his phone and checked the time. You glanced over to see and saw that it wasn’t too late. 10:21 pm.

“Alright, but if my toes freeze off I will not hesitate to blame you,” he answered.

“I take responsibility for your toes,” you laughed.

You and Gavin were out the door, and your eyes squinted immediately as you felt the cold air hit your face.

“Walking through this is gonna be great,” Gavin said.

“I think if we speedwalk, out toes might not freeze off,” you commented while you put your gloves on.

“Gotta keep the body heat up,” he replied, doing jumping jacks in place while waiting for you.

“Okay, my place is over this way,” you informed him, pointing left.

You both started walking quickly, or at least as quickly as you could through the large amount of snow that you were up against.

 

By the time you were through the door of your house you and Gavin were nearly panting from being out of breath. Cheeks and nose pink from the cold, you both were relieved when you finally felt the warm air of your living room.

“That went faster than expected, but still very cold,” he said, taking off his gloves.

“Did your feet survive?” you asked.

“Yes, but my pants and shoes are almost soaked from the snow that stuck to them and melted.”

You bit your lip, trying to come up with a solution to his problem. You didn’t want to have him keep the clothes on, that’d be uncomfortable. But you also weren’t about to ask him to take his clothes off. You didn’t have any clothes that he could wear.

“Hold on a sec,” you said, holding a finger up to him and walking to your bedroom.

You took the lightest blanket you could find and made your way back to Gavin, seeing him standing there awkwardly in the same spot where you had left him.

“You don’t have to take your pants off, but if you want here’s this blanket for you to cover yourself up with. I don’t have any spare clothes for you to wear.

He took the blanket from your hands, a hint of shyness on his face.

“The bathroom is down the hall. Last door,” you told him.

“Thanks,” he said, and left to find the bathroom.

You sat down on the couch to take off your boots and socks, wiggling your cold toes while waiting for Gavin to return. When he did, you couldn’t help but smile as he emerged. He peeked his head around the hallway and carefully walked to sit on the couch next to you, the blanket tightly wrapped around him.

“Wanna watch a movie or something?” you asked.

“Sounds good to me.”

You both sat still and apart from each other as the movie you’d chosen began, but after a couple minutes you saw Gavin move. He carefully unwrapped the blanket from him, and you didn’t dare turn to look. He grabbed your shoulder gently and pushed you down a bit as both of you laid down on the couch, the blanket now draped on the both of you. You tucked your head under his neck as he pulled you close to him to cuddle you.

“Is it too soon to ask you to be my girlfriend?” he murmured.

“I don’t care, because I do want to be your girlfriend,” you answered, and you felt him smile as he leaned down to kiss you.


End file.
